


Fledgling

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affection-Starved Cisco, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Harry is proud of his clan, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Harrisco, Vampires, cinnamon roll cisco, inspired by chats with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Oh, how it hurt that Cisco was a black sheep among mortals.  Harry was appalled that anyone could spurn him after hearing his laughter or seeing his smile.Mortals deified the sun yet were blind to the light in their own kind.





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperTheSassySpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/gifts), [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



“Take it easy.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve essentially drained you of a drive’s worth of donations.”

Cisco waved Harry off, fully intending to leave the bed, “I feel fine.”

“Your health is not to be taken lightly, little mortal,” Harry bracketed his body.

“I’m hardly little, dude,” Cisco rolled his hips against Harry’s crotch.

He chuckled, “By mortal standards perhaps, but if you were a vampire, you’d be a fledgling nibbling your wrist—”

“I’d be sucking myself?” Cisco blinked, his umber eyes filling with confusion.

“Infants suck their thumbs, fledglings suck their wrists,” Harry scraped his fangs against Cisco’s neck, drawing a shiver and a gasp.  Harry’s gaze flickered behind the headboard. “I’d shutter all the windows tight, block every last sliver of light with dark, heavy curtains.”

“B-but you can,” Cisco shuddered as Harry’s hands roamed his chest, “but you’re fine during the day.”

“I’ve been undead for millennia,” Harry’s voice tolled in Cisco’s ears. “Freshly turned, you’d forget your limitations, long for the sun.  A day-old fledgling such as yourself would become ash, but I wouldn’t let that happen to you.  I’d keep an eye on you.  I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.”

Cisco shivered.  His heated breath mingled with Harry’s icy air.

“I’d be trouble.”

“Lots of trouble,” Harry smiled. “You’d either be offending other clans or following Jesse into mischief.”

“Jesse?”

“She'd be your fledge-sister.  She looks younger than you, but she’s turning 216 this year.  You’d also have cousins, uncles, aunts, and a brother-in-law.”

“I...” Cisco frowned, shrinking beneath him, “don’t have a good track record with any of those...”

Harry peppered soft kisses to his jaw, “I’m sure you’ll fight as any kind of siblings are wont to do, but she’ll also love you, dote on you.  Five minutes with her and you’ll see Dante doesn’t hold a candle to Jesse.  Your family doesn’t hold a candle to my clan.”

“You... you really think they’d like me?” Cisco gulped, looking anywhere but at Harry.

He leaned down to whisper a secret, “They’d adore you.”

Harry could see it now.

Caitlin would delight him with her magic, teach him to skate, and show him the majesty of midnight snow.

Barry would give him all the hugs his family withheld and geek out over comic books and cartoons with him.

HR would tell him the tales of their clan.

Harrison, Tess, Tina, Harry, Randolf, Ronnie, Wally, and Jesse: they’d share scientific knowledge gathered over mortal lifetimes.

Cisco nuzzled him, “They... they sound really nice.”

“I could take you to meet them.”

Becoming a vampire was a fate one could never reverse.  Joining a clan was an immortal commitment.  Harry knew Cisco yearned to belong, but he also wanted to ensure these things were what Cisco truly wanted rather than a needy whim.

But that was for later.

“After you rest, little mortal,” Harry kissed him good morning: a tender affair sans teeth or tongue.

Cisco hummed, “Don’t wanna!”

Oh, Cisco would be endless trouble...

But Harry would love him anyway; he already did.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering about bloodlines, I headcanon: Tina sired Cait, Harrison sired Barry, HR sired Wally, Harry sired Jesse (obviously), and Ronnie was probably sired by Cait. Harrison, Tess, and Tina are a triad, Randolf and HR are a pair, Cait and Ronnie are a pair, and Harry's single.
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
